User blog:WitherstormMCSM/Minecraft: Story Mode (turned into a story based on my choices)
Hello, everyone! This blog is going to be me turning the whole story of Minecraft: Story Mode into words! For the choices, it is going to be based on the choices that I chose when I played the game. Have fun reading! Plot The Order of the Stone Chapter 1 Nothing built can last forever. And every legend no matter how great, fades with time. With each passing year, more and more details are lost until all that remains are myths...half truths. To put it simply, lies. And yet, in all the known Universe, between here and the Far Lands, the legend of the Order of the Stone endures, unabridged, as self-evident fact. Indeed, it is only a troubled land that has need for heroes- and ours was so fortunate to have, so long ago, four heroes such as these: Gabriel the Warrior- before whose sword all combatants would tremble. Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer- whose machines would spark an era of invention. Magnus the Rogue- who would channel his destructive creativity for the benefit of all. Soren the Architect- builder of Worlds, and the leader of the Order of the Stone. These four friends together, would give so much to gain their rightful place as four heroes. Their greatest quest would take them on a dangerous journey to fight a mysterious creature known as the Ender Dragon. In the end, the Order of the Stone emerged victorious and the dragon was defeated. The story complete, they slipped away into pages of legend. Chapter 2 But when one story ends, another one begins... Jesse, Olivia and Reuben were in Jesse's treehouse. Jesse had a wooden sword and he was hitting with it an armor stand with a pumpkin. "Would you rather fight a hundred chicken-sized zombies," Olivia asked Jesse "or ten zombie-sized chickens? Just to be clear, you wouldn't have any weapons or armor." Jesse answered- "I'd have to go with the giant chickens. Not because I want to or I think it would be easy, but because they would be an abomination." Olivia began "Imagine their giant feet-" when Jesse interrupted "Like I said- an abomination." Olivia liked playing around with redstone. "So-o," she said "I've got a daylight sensor on the roof," "Mmm hmm..." Jesse said, still hitting the stand "and if I did this right, the lamps should turn on when it gets dark." "Mmm hmm..." Jesse said again "I didn't want to just leave Reuben here with nothing while we're at the building competition." Olivia said. "He's coming with us." Jesse said. "Really?" Olivia said, surprised. "What kind of a question is that? Of course he is!" said Jesse. "Okay," Olivia said "I'm not saying he shouldn't come. I'm not...but don't you think it's a little weird to take him wherever you go? He kinda makes us look like...I don't know...amateurs." love pigs! "Oh, come on! He's my wingman. People always want to talk to the guy with the pig." "You mean talk about the guy with the pig." Olivia continued "Like, 'look at the weird guy with the weird pig. How weird.' I didn't mean anything by it. I'm glad he's coming. I just didn't want to give people one more reason to call us 'losers'." are not losers "We're not losers, Olivia," Jesse said. "We lose all the time- that's what we do." "Okay...okay! That might be true." "I can't remember the last time we've won anything." "If that's the case...it means that we win at being losers." "Alright- fine." The hissing noise of a Creeper could be heard from below the treehouse. It grew louder, and louder. 'Sssssssssssss...' went the noise. "Oh, no." Olivia said, worried. 'Sssssssssss..." came the noise again. Then, Axel jumped up from the trapdoor with a Creeper head on. He scared the rest of the group, terribly. "Oh man," he said "You guys got totally freaked out- that was awes--" He was interrupted by Reuben, who ran toward him and headbutted him hard. "Axel!" Olivia shouted "What's the matter with you?!" "Great," Axel murmured "now I'm going to smell like a pig at EnderCon. I thought we were buddies." mask! "Cool mask!" Jesse said. "It is, isn't it?" "Yeah, very convincing." "The look on your faces...ha!" Axel said. "Did you bring the fireworks?" Olivia asked. "Of course I did," came the reply "I even brought something for the little guy." With that, he took out an Ender Dragon suit. "Nice!" Jesse said "You brought Reuben a disguise?!" Olivia exclaimed, "We're going to a convention," Axel said "Some''body's gonna wear a costume." He put the costume on Reuben, who was very happy. Reuben began running across the floor in the treehouse. 'looks awesome!' "He looks awesome!" Jesse said, "It only took me like a million hours to build it." Axel said, smiling. "All right, all right." "You definitely brought the fireworks, right?" Olivia asked, again. "Yes, I'm ready. 'Waiting on you guys." "''Now he's your wingman" Olivia said, Jesse was getting annoyed. "Stop!" he shouted. "Hurry up and grab your stuff." Axel said, "We'll meet you downstairs, okay?" Olivia said, "Okay!" said Jesse He then began searching his treehouse for items he would take to EnderCon, the building competition. He then turned to Reuben "Gimme a dragon roar, Reuben." Reuben made a choky, rather strange noise. "That'll do, Reuben- that'll do." Jesse said. He grabbed a pair of shears and a set of flint and steel. He grabbed Reuben and he climbed downstairs to the ground, ready to set off for EnderCon. "That's everything?" Olivia said, "Let's roll." Axel said, "Yeah dude, roll." Olivia said, "Let's go!" Jesse said, Category:Blog posts